Melted Rainbows
by crimsonbutterflyA
Summary: Rainbows, 8 people with special powers to fight against the evil of humanity. Allen Walker just happens to be a teen dating Kanda Yuu when they meet Lavi Bookman who changes their lives forever, and maybe even keeps them from being killed by people they thought were their friends while some of teir nemies also join their side until they unite completely Yullen! FULL SUMARY INSIDE


**Full summary:**

Allen Walker is a part of a very important society. But what he doesn't know is that that society is what he is supposed to be fighting against. You see, he is a part of a 'rainbow' a series of connections through 7 chosen people. He is the seventh color. White. But supposedly, theres an eighth, though they have never been found, the phantom eighth is supposed to hve been a science blow out. And that is why we experience rainbows at night sometimes, because the eighth color has connected to the other seven. And when all colors (seven) connect a rainbow appears in the sky, and when black connects to them, it is said that there will be triple rainbows in the sky showing full power of the 'rainbow'. And every generation there are new colors, and every generation someone tries to capture them, if only one. And so, the noah's are trying to kill them, while the order is trying to capture them for studying purposes and hopefully make another color such as black was created millennia before.

* * *

><p>I was woken up my that stupid alarm I purchased a few years ago.<p>

"ahhh who doesn't love school and waking up really fucking early in the morning?" I groan.

I decide that getting up would be a good idea, as the last time I stayed in to sleep I missed really important material and I failed like six geology tests I had that week, and my geology grade was brought down to a D-. I won't be doing that again I hope. And I definitely haven't missed another day at school since

I got up and went up stairs to the bathroom. As I went up, I could hear my master's snoring all the way from down the hallway.

I sighed and wondered when I would ever get out of this house.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself, nope im still a freak. But Kanda would smack me if he heard that…. I thought.

I got into the shower, got out, got dressed, and ran out the door before I realized I hadn't texted Kanda good morning.

To:Yuu;

Good morning Yuu 3 ED

Received(Yuu);

Good morning, are you walking? ED I thought about this for a moment, being that I was already on a different street and said

Re(Yuu):

Uhhhh yeh srry, I didn't txt you until I was out the door :p ED I smiled when he replied

RecievedRe(Yuu)

What street are you on I'm coming to pick u up now be right there love ED I smiled, I liked it when he called me love or by my name

Re(Yuu)

Okay, I'm on ElmerRed Boulevard ED

He didn't respond but I knew he was on his way already, probably carrying his clothes in his truck, as he would probably only be half dressed as usual.

I herad his unsafe driving coming towards me and I stepped a little more on the side walk per usual.

"Need a ride little lady?" he asked, smirking.

"You're such a gentleman." I say sarcastically.

I get into the passenger side and buckle my seat belt, I buckle his as he never does and I hold onto the bar beside the door after I seatbelt my bag in the back crossed seatbelt.

As he starts the car he starts a conversation.

"are you still getting dizzy spells?"

I thought for a moment, and I realized I hadn't had one in like two days. "Not for a while…"

"Are you lying to me?" he asked looking at me for a moment.

"No, I haven't had one in about two days, I'm not lying about that." I give him puppy dog eyes.

"I just can't help but feel like your sickness is because of that damned Lavi" his grip on the steering wheel tightened and I grabbed his hand.

"He didn't do anything to us, you need to calm down, so stop jumping to conclusions, its rude." He takes his hand down and intertwines his fingers with mine.

"I understand, but when I get suspicious of someone hurting you, I can't help myself." He got a pained expression, and I understood why.

"I understand that the accident put you on edge for my health, but seriously, some things people just can't help."

"But sometimes, if you can't someone else fucking can…."

"I understand you still think he cut the rope, but he didn't there was no proof he did."

"But there was proof someone cut it, and he was the one I saw up there when it fell on the stage. You almost died, and if you hadn't taken a good turn you would've been paralyzed for life…. I'll never forgive that bastard!" I couldn't blame him I was kind of upset as well, just because after that chandelier fell, a sand bag almost fell onto Kanda as he was checking my pulse next to me. It barely missed him, but it didn't fall on him luckily. And strangely, I was the only who was even close to the chandelier at the time, everyone else was standing unusually far.

~Day of the musical scene 12- Allen's singing scene~

Allen sang michiyuki and his voice was beautiful everyone was captivated. And in their captivation, no one noticed as someone was up by the chandelier rope, cutting it.

Everyone heard a ripping and looked up, they saw that the chandelier was holding on by a thread. Allen heard the ripping and looked up while singing, and then he heard screams to get off the stage. Allen tried to run to Kanda but he didn't make it and the chandelier fell.

He was only conscious enough to see everyone surprised, except for Kanda, instantly ran to Allen and checked his pulse screaming at him and tears falling from his eyes, screaming for Alle to get up and someone call 911. But right before Allen fell unconscious he saw a sandbag fall next to Kanda and he saw who had done it, the same person who had been there when chandelier fell as well, but he'd never tell Kanda.

And Kanda sat there holding his boyfriend's hand and crying silently and chanting, "you can do this, you can do this, you're strong, you can do this, you can't leave me, you can do this." Over and over. Even in the ambulance. The doctors in the ambulance didn't say anything, just looked at him sadly, but they worked around him.

At the hospital, silent tears ran down his face and he wouldn't look at anyone besides the doctor, and he didn't say anything, but answered basic needs with a nod or a shake. For days he sat there, for days he was offered a bed and he shook his head, he wouldn't move away from Allen until Allen told him too. and he was sure everyone understood that.

He and Allen had been dating for 2 years previous, and even when Allen had a simple cold, Kanda wouldn't leave Allen's side, only to go to the bathroom of course. But even now, he would barely go to the bathroom twice a day, just in case.

Weeks went by and Kanda did the same thing, but he was let into Allen's room every once in a while, but otherwise he would wait in the waiting room, he actually answered yes and no, but nothing more, since Allen was in a coma and had been for about two weeks. Kanda was utterly destroyed though. He hadn't gone to school in months, and he was failing terribly, but he had the decency to actually get a laptop and do school work when needed, but the school only sent him stuff to do once a week due to his condition.

After about another month, Kanda's hair hadn't been washed and his eyes were dull from lack of sleep. And the news came, finally.

"Kanda Yuu, he's woken up and he's asking for you…" the doctor looked exhausted and Kanda could hear,

"where's Kanda!?" "Don't touch me! Where the fuck is Kanda!?" he could here Allen crying and yelling.

Kanda ran passed the doctor and ran through the door.

A doctor was trying to hold Allen down as the other nurse had a bloody arm.

Kanda ran and pushed the other doctor away and grabbed Allen and brought him into a hug. They both started sobbing, Kanda talking about how much he was worried Allen would die. It was Allen's turn to comfort Kanda for the fist time in almost three months.

~Back to present.~

Kanda's eyes were cold as he remembered the situation. Allen felt not telling Kanda who actually did it, he also felt bad that Lavi was taking the blame without a word. Maybe he had seen who dropped the chandelier as well? If he had, I just hope he doesn't tell Kanda without asking me first.

We pulled up infront of the school and I gave him a kiss before getting out. He was taking college courses online and only came to school once a week, Wednesday. But he would be coming back next week.

I walked into the school and Lavi came up and hugged, me, something he refrained from doing on Wednesdays. "hey little bud!"

"Good morning Lavi, if Yuu sees this for some reason you'll be killed… and so will I…" I shivered.

"Why you?" he asked.

"because he thinks im cheating sometimes, not because he doesn't trust me but because he thinks that at some point I'll get sick of him and cheat."

"That's stupid…"

"Yeah…" I thought about what we and Kanda discussed before. "hey Lavi can I talk to you about something?"

He nods. I smile and run out of the school building and walk across the street to a store so I can get a coffee, but I missed Kanda's car sitting in the driveway…

"So Lavi, do you remember that accident about two years ago?"

His eyes widen, "Yeah. Terrible accident, we're all glad you lived…." He looked down sadly.

"Yeah well, I wanted to know if you also saw who had cut the sand bag and the chandelier…" he stopped.

"You saw who did it too?" he asked. I failed to see Kanda start listening in on our conversation. "So… you know I didn't do it?"

I nod, "Yeah…. I don't have the heart to tell Kanda who did it, but I was thinking I might need to…"

"I don't think you should, Kanda could get hurt if he messes with this person…"

"Yeah… I agree, but… I didn't recognize that person entirely…. Was he a noah?"

"No… I think he was from the order….. but I don't understand why."

"No! why would the order try to kill me and Kanda?"

"Not only you and Kanda, they've tried to kill me too, I was driving and someone with a mask on tried to hit my car at 100 mi. and their jacket had the symbol on it."

Kanda came out from his corner.

"Heya Yuu!" Lavi said nervously.

"What the fuck do you mean the order is trying to kill us?" Kanda said angrily, and holding onto me.

"Well, I'm a bookman, and if I'm right they were either under the noah's orders, or not going through with what the order wants completely…" Lavi said deep in thought.

"What would the order want them to do with us?" Allen asked, holding Kanda at bey.

"We can't about this here. You guys need to come with me." He said taking then out of the building and driving them to n abandon library.

"Come on, we'll talk about this here." He said walking into the big building as we followed.

There was tape that said caution and we stepped over it. "I don't this this is safe…" I told Kanda.

"And I don't think it's safe to have the order after us, so deal." He said, it stung a little, but I understood why he was acting like this. And he just used that tone and those words to tell me he wasn't budging.

We got in and Lavi told us to sit as he picked out a book and started reading it to us.

"Long ago, There were 7 people. Each one had special abilities. But only when together were they strongest. But each person had one color. Red. Orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, or white. And it was said that every time they were within 2 miles of eachother, a rainbow would appear. And so, they were captured and kept apart until they slowly drained from power and died. They thought this would bring luck, but it actually brought misfortune for there was no rain, and no food. The people who had kept them apart, died aswell. And in the next generation when they were reincarnated, someone captured only one, and that was the only one who died, they learned it did not affect the rest of the 6, but it took one color away from the rainbow. And it is said, that a rainbow was always in the sky until the other 6 died, and it was because they had mourned their lost friend until the day they died." Lavi finished.

"It was really out of order because this an old journal, at least it was… most the book was burned, this is the only part left." He said showing the burnt pages.

Kanda was the first to speak." And what the fuck dos this do with us?"

"We might be the reincarnations of these 7 people…. But I found another page that wasn't burnt." Lavi said as he looked down to read it.

"There are now 8 colors of the rainbow b- is the- at night-powerful-died in the eventh century because- were- and they wanted-die." He finished. "this page is almost completely burnt but it says that there were 8 colors now instead of six, and I think that b- is black." iand Lavi looked to Kanda.

"So, if we're reincarnations…. Kanda is Black?" i asked.

Lavi nodded.

"Then what color would we be?" i asked.

"I don't know about me, but I would almost guarantee you're White." Lavi smiled.

"You're Red annoying rabbit." Kanda growled.

" I agree Lavi." i said, giggling.

"But if this Is true, there are five others like us, if I was right about Black."

"and it means…. What will happen when we all meet… and will we know when we're near eachother by a rainbow?"i asked,

"Well, if this serves as right… if Kanda is there too, there'll be a triple rainbow, and we'll have a rainbow at night…" Lavi spoke.

"So, if we see a Rainbow we need to contact eachother," i said glaring at his boyfriend who put his hands up..

"I agree, it's important that we know if the others are in the area." Lavi agreed.

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

"Do you wanna come over?" Kanda asked me seeing his face of wonder.

"Yes please."i smiled.

When they pulled into the driveway they saw that Kanda's parents were home.

"Looks like no sex tonight love…" Kanda pouted.

I smiled, "Maybe that's best, I wanted to say hi to your parents anyway."

They got out of the car and Kanda unlocked the door.

"Yuu you're home, where the hell have you been?" Kanda's mother scolded. His father came down the hall.

"I was with Allen and Lavi all day.." he responded gruffly. i sweated a little, Kanda's mom hated me…

Kanda's mom glared at me, "Allen, stop keeping Yuu out all night! I don't want you bringing him down, so stop being so selfish!" I hid behind Kanda who almost took a piece of the door off with his hand. That was one of the rudest thing I've ever heard her say…

"Honey, Allen here isn't bringing Kanda down. Allen is a bright young boy who is the only reason Kanda is studying or doing well. You should thank him." Kanda's father, Tiedoll smiled kindly at me.

"BUT HES THE REASON YUU DOESN'T SPEND TIME WITH US! ITS HIS FAULT YUU STARTED DEFYING US. ITS HIS FAULT YUU'S GRAND FATHER DIED! ITS HIS FAULT YUU DOESN'T HAVE A SITER ANYMORE! ITS HIS FAULT-" I blocked everything else out as I grabbed onto Kanda so I wouldn't fsll over.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kanda yelled, silencing his mother. "ONE MORE WORD ABOUT SOMETHING DIDN DO, BUT IN FACT YOU DID AND I'LL DISOWN YOU AND TAKE DAD AWAY FROM YOUR CRAZY ASS."

His father and I stared in shock, but I was still feeling dizzy. And my pulse had quickened more than it should have. I gave Kanda's shirt two tugs but he ignored it in his anger. My heart started to beat faster and I could hear it. My throat tightened. I gave Kanda's shirt two desperate tugs. I agve him 4 tugs so hard that his shirt started going over his shoulder.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. He crouched next to me and started to rub my back, "Dad get mom out of here and come back!" his father yelled and got her out. "Panic attack, or asthma?"

I gave his sleeve one tug for the first answer. He nodded.

"Dad! Stay up there!" he yelled. His dad yelled back yes, and he pulled me up to me feet and ut me on the couch as he started whispering to me which didn't help at all. It was said that a panic attack felt like a heart attack, but I doubt that would happen

He started panicking, he looked at me an called his father down.

"What's wrong Yuu?" his father asked coming down the stairs. Kanda was holding my hand and he gave his father a desperate look.

"I don't think this is a panic attack dad…"

I started seating and I got tired…"Yuu….. my chest hurts…" I croak.

His eyes widened. "Dad! CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" his father did as he was told as he started rubbing my forehead and he had his lips to my ear as he whispered to me.

A paramedic came through the door and pulled me up and I wouldn't let go of Kanda's hand, I squeezed it because I didn't want him to let go, also because of the pain in my should, jaw, and my chest. But I still don't understand why this was happening, I think it has to do with the rainbow or the order but I can't say that.

And then, it all went blank as I heard Kanda yelling at me and I say, "It's…their…fault…don't trust….them…"

When I woke up Kanda and Lavi were at my side talking.i decided to take a minute before I announced my presence.

"We should be more careful… if we're not someone could get hurt." Lavi said.

"So do we have to find the rest of the fucking rainbow or some shit like that?" That was my Kanda, pissed off as usual, I wanted to scold him to be nice, but it would give me away.

"I guess…"

"How the fuck are we going to find five other fucking people that we have nothing to help us actually fucking find them?" Kanda put his hand on his hip.

"Well…. I guess we're all connected in some way, maybe we can contact them…?"

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Kanda was getting angrier by the second.

"I don't know meditate? You do that all the time don't you?"

"Yes, but meditating is not for contacting, its for relaxing. And Allen does it to, to reduce panic attacks, I'm not taking the chance of that going away for him. Never." Kanda was glaring holes. My heart softened when he said this, he really understood how much medtating helped. But, if it were to keep us from dying, I'd have to agree. I'd give me another reason for him to stay by my side for more time instead of how much we have now.

"Kanda, we don't have much choice, would yu rather see him have more attacks, or have to see him die?"

"He could damn well die from this*he points to me* before he ever dies from an attack considering how lucky he has been. And plus, we have to ask him. If the way im thinking is right, he was the last rainbow made, and he's the one who makes the final decision."

"No, technically, you were the last rainbow."

"I meant natural rainbow considering I was made by science, dumbass." I couldn't help but giggle in my mind. But at the same time is saddened me to hear him talking about himself like that. He was more than a science project gone wrong, he was more to me atleast.

"Yes, I guess he will have to have the last opinion. But as the unofficial last rainbow he'll likely ask you, rainbow boyfriend or not. And as the first rainbow I have the first opinion and I have said mine, now he has to have his and then you can have yours but as you said, it still goes to him as you are an unofficial last rainbow next to him." I already have my opinion I thought.

My opinion is that if our lives are at stake, anything is worth trying.

"I guess*I could feel them looking at me.* but if he doesn't agree im dropping it instantly. Fucking instantly understood?" Kanda glared at him.

Lavi nods "and plus, I probably won't be able to unless one of you are with me, or I find another rainbow."

"True, by the way. I fucking hate rainbows, call them something else."

"Okay, but Allen gets the last say again. how about… we call ourselves "The Foundation" but us as individuals we call ourselves "Workers" I mean, we could say 'yeah, im a Worker.' Or 'Yeah we found another Worker.' Stuff like that."

"I'm not going to give my opinion because Allen is listening and I don't want him to say what I want."

I get up rubbing my head, "I've been caught"

"So Moyashi, do you agree with the name?" Kanda asked me.

"Yes, and for the record, I agree with Lavi about the meditation…" I say quietly.

Kanda's eyes widen "You were listening for that long?" I nod he sighs "If you agree, then I have no right to go against your wishes. I just don't want that to happen again…"

"Yuu… this happened because we haven't tried to contact the others… the reason that happened was because one of our foundations tried to kill me, if not shake us up or seriously injure me."

Kanda's anger flared and his fists tightened at his sides. "That's good because we're going to the Order tomorrow, we're taking you home now, you'll rest. And Lavi you're coming too." Kanda glared at Lavi and he put his hands up.

"Okay, when do I leave?"

"Right now." They said in unision as Kanda picked me up and we jumped out of the window.

When we landed. I put my hand over my heart to stop it's rapid beating before he started running off into the forest next to the hospital.

I held onto Kanda, I really think he could've beaten a cheetah in a race. He had always had inhuman speed as did Lavi, maybe it was just a worker thing? Maybe, I mean, I've never tried to run due to frail health in the past. But maybe I could run fast too?

In no time we could see Kanda's house. "Yuu? Is Lavi staying too?" I ask. He looks over at Lavi and Lavi looks too they both look at me and nod.

"it's safer for us all to be there, just in case." Lavi said as we stopped infront of the house.

"Yuu, you can put me down now…" I told him, but he looked at me and just unlocked the door to his home. When the door was opened we saw Tiedoll and his wife, Lisa, sitting on the couch and Tiedoll was rubbing her hand and whispering as she nodded occasionally.

Then Tiedoll looked up and tears filled his eyes as he saw me and Kanda standing in the door.

"Allen!" he said coming over to hug me as Kanda put m down. Lisa looked up and came over to hug me as well. But my eyes widened when she came over, because I thought she was going to slap me for sure. But my eyes filled with tears when she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean what I said, I really just wanted Kanda to myself." She cried. I patted her back.

"It's fine… I really thought you hated me… I'm so glad you don't" at this point Tiedoll had left the hug and I was clinging to Lisa. Kanda and Tiedoll just sat on the couch watching.

"No no no, I don't think I've ever hated you…. You're an angel…. I'm glad my son has found you, and im glad that he hasn't broken up with ou because of anything I've ever said…" I thought that she was wrong since the second time I was over at his house she had said stuff that Made Kanda second think his decision, it took a lot of slapping from some of the friends I had to make him realize that his mother was very wrong.

"Thank you.." I said as I pulled away and smiled at her, she wiped away my tears and smiled at me as well.

"If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me." I nodded and went to go sit on Kanda's lap. He smirked and patted my head. And if I had a tail, it'd be wagging.

"So Moyashi, wanna go to bed?"

I nodded my head eagerly. He smirked and picked me up and we both said goodnight before disappearing into the hallway.

**Hey! so, I've had this story under wraps FOREVER, thought it'd be a good time to actually upload it. do yu guys like it so far? leave a review, make me smile, get int the next chapter bye!**


End file.
